


just another regular highschooler

by akoooonnnn



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien your chat is showing, Adrinette, Aged-Up Character(s), CONTRUCTIVE CRITISISM, Chloe agrees, Chloe is mean but only sometimes, F/M, Gabriel redemption kinda, Lila is a bitch, Mari finds her inner spunk, Maybe - Freeform, Most of the time, Nino knows all, adrien also, adrien discovers girls, adrien gets to rebel, although she is still a stuttering cutie, but like barely, death may be mentioned, dw, if death occurs it won't be a major character death, im not sure what this story is gonna be, just not between our cuties....., making out for sure, mari is a confident bitch, marinette no likey, no uncharacteristic marinette self consciousness, not right away tho, this is my first fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 12:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20706260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akoooonnnn/pseuds/akoooonnnn
Summary: "You --a teenage boy-- take me --a teenage girl-- out, to a secluded area, to 'talk'?" Marinette rests against the wall and eyes Adrien incredulously.The boy chuckles. "Not exactly."~~Schools out and it looks like this summer will be an interesting one. Adrien takes a stand or two. And Marinette gets pulled into a life of partying and drugs when her parents leave town for the summer.When they all see each other again what's changed? Or rather who's changed?ik i just started this but writers block don't care... ill try to get another chapter out soon.





	just another regular highschooler

**Author's Note:**

> Hola my friends. thnx for joiningggg!!!!!  
enjoy?.......

The last day of school. A gift to all students. The only day everyone looks forward to. Everyone except Marinette that is. See Marinette has about a million reasons to hate the day. 

  1. Her parents, whom she loves and adores are going to america this summer. America. Of course Tiki says she can't go because of her responsibilities as Ladybug. According to Alya she has a lit summer ahead. Marinette has to publically agree because why else would she want to stay home alone other than to party? In reality Marinette wholeheartedly disagrees. Fun was not a teenage girl home alone in a dangerous neighborhood. Yes she was ladybug but she was also Marinette, and Marinette was not equipped for a break in. Nor did she thirst for the thrill of constantly fearing for her life. 
  2. Adrien was leaving. He was going to Japan, to help further the growth of Gabriel in Asia. There will be no summer love. No Adrien in a swimsuit. No Adrien by the beach. No Adrien….
  3. Chat noir betrayed her too. Not really. It wasn’t his fault that his family travels, but it looks like everyone was leaving her. Chat said he tried to convince his family to let him stay, but they didn't know he had a city to help protect. 
  4. Last but most definitely not least: She had to wake up early. Not that she would anyway. It was her final objection towards this likely terrible summer. Which is the reason it's two o'clock and she’s curled up in her perfect bed, peacefully dreaming of a life without problems. 

"Marinette," Tikki zips to Marinette's side for the umpteith time the morning. "Please get up... school started 6 hours ago." Tikki tugs on her sleeve ineffectively. 

Marinette groans and rolls over, pulling the covers over her head to muffle Tikki's voice. "Go away." she grumbles into the pillow. She's not sure if it came out remotely audible, though.

Tikki huffs at her charge’s extreme stubbornness. “This is the last day to see Adrien!” she sings. 

Tikki makes a convincing argument. Yes, if she stays in bed she won’t have to experience the day, _ but  _ if she doesn’t experience the day she won’t get to see Adrien. She won’t get his wonderful goodbye hug -or if a confession makes its way into their non-existent conversation- his goodbye kiss. Protest life and time vs. Adrien touching her… is that even a question. Up she goes. 

She drags her tired ass out of bed, mindlessly undergoing her morning routine.

Tying her last pigtail up she’s finally awake and ready to go. The makeup routine generally brings forward her conscious mind like that. She hopes her way down the stairs, her earlier annoyance with the day left behind. She chooses to be positive. Today will be good. Adrien will hug her. She’ll see chat noir to say their good-byes. Marinette is determined to look at this day as her last day of happiness for a while. She might as well enjoy it. 

~~~

“There you are! Girl, I must’ve texted you a million times.” Alya whisper shouts to Marinette as she tries and fails to quietly enter the classroom and take her seat. “Where were you??”

Marinette sighs, “Sleeping…” 

Alya chuckles and pats Marinette's shoulder in understanding “Of course you were.”

“Alya Cesaire, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Is there something you’d like to share with the class?” Miss Liquér asks, crossing her arms and presenting a smile faker than Chloe’s face. The class all turn to look at them with curiosity. The two in question lower their heads in clear submission and embarrassment. Yet the teacher doesn’t quit it. “Hmmm..? I am aware it’s the last day, but you two must understand I intend to teach until the bell rings to dismiss this class. I expect you two to behave as if your entire grade depends on it.”

“Yes, Miss Liquér.” Alya mumbles, Marinette quickly following suit. 

“Good, now as I was saying…” the teacher continues on her boring rant. Marinette doesn’t even try to tune in. She knew Alya would text her any second. Instead, she chooses to observe her Adrien until the inevitable beep. 

His beautiful handwriting was just visible from her spot. He left his overshirt at home that day. Or maybe he came straight from a shoot. Either way he had short sleeves, to Marinette’s extreme pleasure of course. The black color complemented his skin in the perfect way. She watched as the muscles in his forearm loosen and contract while he writes. She wished she could touch them. She wished she could run her hands up his arms and to his chest. To feel the abs she’s sure are under that shirt. If only Gabriel Agrieste didn’t choose to keep his image innocent, she would be able to picture it perfectly. 

In realization of her thoughts a roaring blush erupts across her cheeks. She covers it with her hands and groans, sliding down in her chair. She sounds like some horny old-time guy getting excited over a girl’s ankles. If Adrien knew she was thinking like that he would never talk to her again. 

Alya nudges the poor girl’s side. Marinette peeks up through her fingers. Alya cocks her head in the direction of Marinette’s bag. She sits up straighter, lifting the bag and raising a brow in question. Alya sighs and points down at her lap. Oh… the phone. 

Marinette positions herself in a discreet texting position. 27 missed messages from Alya. 

**A: **

**Where are u?**

**Class is starting…**

**Hello!**

**Ur probably sleeping again XD**

Alya knows her too well.

**Adrien asked about u **

Her view shoots to the unsuspecting boy. She loves him. He cares about her, it’s enough.

**He’s looking extra fine today **

Yes he is. 

**Girl get in here!!**

**I cant believe ur leaving ur best friend to suffer school alone**

So dramatic.

**…**

**Wake up sleepy head!!!**

**5 hours… wow u were serious**

**About the protest thingy**

**Adrein is still going to leave even if u protest**

Don’t remind her.

**Sorry girl**

**He asked about you again**

**Maybe I should give him ur number**

**Maybe HE can get thro to u **

**Hello….**

**Are you seriously skipping the last day?? Theres only one class left!!!**

**Ughh this teacher is such a bitch**

**Anyway I did not give adrien ur number**

**Thats something u gotta do urself**

**Yo…. stop staring at him. **

**Omg u still at it.. u got it bad girl XD**

**Ooohh was that a naughty thought i just witnessed **

**Jk jk**

**Not really tho **

**M:**

**ALYA!**

**Maybe…**

**Anyway… u are so right that teacher is a major meanie**

**A:**

**FR????**

**Lmao**

**Ur great u know that**

**Lol that was a terrible attempt at changing the subject**

**M:**

**wtvr **

**It’s not like im gonna tell u anything else**

“Alya Cesaire, am I supposed to believe that you’re not on your phone?” the teacher calls from the front of the room, alerting the pair. 

“Well, miss Liquér as I am not currently on my-” the bell interrupts Alya’s inevitable detention. 

“Saved by the bell, Miss Cesaire,” the teacher comments before leaving the room. 

Chaos erupts, the whole class celebrates. Alya squeals and hops down next to Nino. She grabs onto his jacket and pulls him in for a completely adorable kiss. Kim jumps on the desk and pounds on his chest like a gorilla, shouting ‘School’s out!’. Alex does the same the two getting stuck in a loop of who can be loudest. Rose whoops and hugs Juleka. Mylene, van, and the rest of the class are conversing loudly about their excitement. Max shouts of the 100% chance of an awesome summer. He might just be wrong about that one. 

"Marinette," she squeaks audibly, whipping around fast enough to give her whiplash. Yup, there he was standing before her in all his glory. The boy she loved, Adrien. He looked down at her flushed face with a blinding perfect smile. His green eyes twinkling in the light. He half sits on the desk in front of her bringing them to about eye level. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he chuckles. " It's just, I'm leaving for the airport soon and I wanted to say good-bye." he offers a small smile.

It wasn't fair, she didn't even have the illusion of a chance. Here comes the word vomit. "Oh uhhh- don't uhh you didn't-" those eyes are going to be the death of her " you uhh don't- can't with those - I mean don't uhh don't worry. Not scared." she gesture toward herself."Yeah I- I can't believe your leaving. Goodbye. I mean - uhh I'll miss you... uh no I won't- I won't even uhh - wait no I will, yeah. I wish you weren't going. Oh no, I mean unless you wanna go. Do you want go? I understand why, Japan is so fun. You are fun. I mean you should uhh have fun... but you already know that why am I even telling you... you - I why am I still -"

He adorably and slightly awkwardly brings his arm up to scratch the back of his neck. "I'm going to miss you too, Marinette."

She squeaks, turning red. He's so sweet. She drops her gaze to the floor and twirls her hair to calm her nerves. 

Adrien chuckles bringing his hand back down to his side "You're too cute."

CUTE? He called her cute. Her head shoots back up, completely aflame and eyes bugging out in complete and utter shock. Marinette has officially died."I- I" she takes a deep breath trying to regain some control "Thanks. You're cute also." she curls in on herself, she really just said that. Is there even air-conditioning in here?

Adrien genuinely laughs breathing out a thanks in between. He pauses and stands up pulling his phone out of his back pocket. Those arms... He frowns at whatever he sees on the screen. "I have to go now. Natali is outside."

He quickly pulls her in for a hug. She can't think. She feels his arms snake around the small of her back. His scent engulfs her. He rests his chin on her head. Without much thought, she hugs him back. She never wanted this to end, if this was her heaven she commends the angels for their attentiveness to her every need. 

He retracts his arms from around her. His smile blinds her yet again and he leans forward. She freezes.. he's not.....? His soft lips meet her forehead. Her knees almost buckle underneath her and she has to grab onto is shirt for balance. He pulls back slightly, but his breath still tickles her face. "I'm really going to miss you, Mari," he whispers. She was sure he could hear her pounding heart and feel the heat radiating off her face. But he would never admit to that.

A bittersweet smile tugs at his lips. Her brain can not function. She stood entirely dumbfounded as he left the building. Maybe she's just slow today. 

After a few blank seconds, Marinette finally processes what just happened. He hugged her. He kissed her forehead.  _ His lips _ touched  _ her skin _ . The rational mind argued that a friend can hug a friend and there will be nothing more to it. But she didn’t have time for that negativity in her life. 

A smile breaks out across her face. He’s going to miss her! She twirls around in a circle squealing. Coming to a halt, she sees all of her friends guiltlessly watching her reaction. As soon as she eyes them they all come rushing forward. Alya slaps her back and murmurs words of congratulations. The rest of them talking amongst themselves excitedly about the two lovebirds. 

“He for sure likes her,” a loud Kim announces “The dude’s in denial.” 

“No, he knows, he just doesn’t have the guts to do anything about it, unlike me.” Nathaniel huffs. 

“Chloe finding your drawing is not doing something Nat.” Alix flips her hair behind her shoulder and leans against the wall. 

As the conversation progresses the heat grew deeper and deeper. Marinette groans and covers her face with her hands.  All conversation stops. Alya’s comforting hand rests on her shoulder.

“Marinette,” Nino sympathizes “He likes you, trust me.” 

How could he possibly know that. Oop there’s that negativity again. He’s Adrien’s best friend if anyone knows it’s him. 

She peeks up through her fingers at the brown haired boy. “You think so?” 

“I know so.” Nino smirks, pointing to his head.  Words of encouragement echo through the crowd. Even Sabrina chimed in to the extreme dismay of Chloe who sat in the corner, fuming.

Marinette lowers her hands a new smile finding her lips. She would let herself believe. If only for now. Maybe this summer wouldn’t be so bad afterall. 

  
  


  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So originally I only planned on making one chapter for the beginning of summer, but I decided since I'll be switching between POVs i'll make that ladybug and chat noir farewell in Adriens point of view. see you next chapter. Love you all (even if you don't like my story 33). Comment, kudos etc.


End file.
